


Candy Seduction

by Drake_Dracul



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime)
Genre: Cousin Incest, German, Hard Fucking, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Slightly Rapey, Teasing, possible underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_Dracul/pseuds/Drake_Dracul
Summary: His tongue slithered over the top, then delicately across the underside. His teeth lightly grazed the tip, then his mouth fully engulfed it. Such sweet moans, he pulled away, his tongue darting out against the moist hardness…





	Candy Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> So Hatori is going to be out of character. I can't write tsundere crap, which is what Ha'ri would be.

His tongue slithered over the top, then delicately across the underside. His teeth lightly grazed the tip, then his mouth fully engulfed it. Such sweet moans, he pulled away, his tongue darting out against the moist hardness… Momiji smiled watching Hatori's enthralled stare as he sucked gently at his lollipop. 'Just a little longer…' Momiji thought and began roughly lapping at the nub of candy with the tip of his tongue, and that was it.  
"Momiji!" Hatori, trying to be firm accidentally let a moan filter his words. "Ja, Ja?" "Stop that, you won't like the consequences!" "Oh Vetter, ich Sie, mich werfen auf Ihren Schreibtisch und nimmt mich willst, ja nimmt mich hart" Momiji all but begged.

Hatori POV

My mouth went dry. Did he just..? "M-Momi… I…" I swallow hard 'how do I react to this? What do I say? He's barely legal for heterosexual relations… But I want to… Oh god knows I want to…'  
"Momi…"

Normal POV

Momiji suckled sweetly, moaning almost silently, but just enough for the sensitive ears of his target, his Ha'ri to hear… "Ha'ri… oh Ha'ri…" Momiji murmured as he gave the lollipop another rough lick and suck.  
That's it!

"Just hurry up and eat the bloody lollipop so I can fucking ravish your sweet innocent body!" Hatori's hand flew up to cover his mouth but it was too late. The words had already been heard. And very quickly, Momiji obeyed.

A very innocent giggle was heard, almost as if Momiji didn't realize that this was going to hurt.

"Please, Please hurry!" Momiji murmured as Hatori's nose started bleeding a little at the sight of Momiji's now bare chest. "Momi… What do you need?" "You! Inside me!" Momiji's airy pleas made Hatori want to fuck him into oblivion. Sensing this, Momi groaned lustfully "No limits on your actions" Hatori gave him a look as to say, 'you really shouldn't have said that'.

The older male leant down and sucked deeply on one of the exposed nipples, the other receiving a rough treatment from his hand. A few moments and luscious moans later, Hatori's tongue slithered across the youngers chest as the nipples received the opposite treatment. Both males were very stimulated by unwavering sexual desire. For the first time since his teenaged years in the closet with Ayame, Hatori was going to let his true dominant side be shown, he knew Momiji would run or rather limp quickly away, screaming by the end, but couldn't bring himself to care.

"Silly, innocent Momiji. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Naughty little Momi wants to play doctor." Momiji squirmed under Hatori's unwavering stare. "J-ja..." Momi nodded. Hatori smirked, "No going back now..." he chuckled and set to work removing the younger boys clothing, unwrapping his little present so he could defile it.

Hatori was taken aback by the sight of Momiji's member, any question of is he actually male was eliminated upon this sight, a large, thick cock... Hatori's own member twitched in anticipation and his mouth salivated quickly. The older male began undoing his buttons and tie, but whilst this task took its sweet time, he leaned down and took the young blondes aching member into his mouth and gave it a hard suck, elicting a sweet moan from Momiji.

Even once the shirt was gone, he kept sucking. Hatori's tongue slithered round before he pulled away to lick gently at the young boys puckered entrance as he removed his own pants. Three long, slender fingers sat at the young males lips, "Suck them" Hatori ordered, his tongue poking into Momiji's entrance, lubricating him for the violent assault that was to come, Momiji obeyed.

One finger pushed into Momiji without warning, causing him to cry out in pain. The cry only served to harden the elder Sohma further, a second digit being added in a matter of seconds. Tears in the young boys eyes as the third finger was added and Hatori began scissoring him, half intending to make the young boy scream. "Oh Gott, langsam... Fahren Sie langsamer... HALT!" Momiji sobbed as the fingers were replaced with Hatori's large cock. "No" Came the harsh whisper, and yet he slowed his already animalistic thrusts. "Careful what you wish for" He snarled beginning to speed up again. After about five minutes of whimpering from the younger boy, the doctor slightly changed his angle and was rewarded with a loud gasp of pleasure as he struck the boys prostate.

After that, Momi couldn't form proper words, rather sweet mewling sounds poured from his lips as he arched into Hatori's thrusts. The older of the two soon began playing with the younger's perk, rosebud nipples. Pinching and twisting them lightly, his mouth finding his throat and nibbling upon his Adam's apple. These ministration's pushing Momiji almost to his limit, his tight warmth clenching around Hatori's member. After one last particularly violent thrust, Hatori spilled his seed inside his young lover, driving him over the edge and into blissful afterglow of his first aided orgasm. And after a start like that, Momiji is likely to become quite the masochist.  
They stay close together, sharing in the bliss of such a brilliant night.

"Ha'ri?" Ayame asked. "You've never played that rough with me" Ayame Said before skipping off. "Aya?" Hatori gasped, "where are you going?" "To tell 'Gure"

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:30 AM.  
> I apologise for any mistakes in grammer, or spelling.


End file.
